leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ezreal/@comment-92.250.91.235-20120621134141/@comment-5151680-20120627234547
Howeverk, Bouncing Bomb (his priority poking tool) outranges AP Ezreal's W and Q, and outdamages AP Ezreal's Q. Any tank/bruiser who is smart enough to absorb Ezreal's Q from hitting his carry (99.9% of them) will also be smart enough to absorb ziggs' Q so that its AoE effect only hits himself. Against a single target, the only possible way that Ziggs' Q will do more damage than Ezreal's Q is if the person stacked armor and has no MR at all. Because of the bounces, Ziggs' Q has a higher effective range than ezreal's Q/W, but Ezreal's Q has a much lower CD and his W's effective CD because is only .65s higher because of his Q's mechanic. It also has a lower CD than Ezreal's W unless Ezreal abuses Q's internal effect, which means Ez runs OON faster. '' A good AP ezreal will never run out of mana, because he rushes an early tear and has 4-5k mana endgame with great mana regen, even without blue. ''Finally, Ziggs' Q is an AoE- Yes, Ap Ezreal's W is too, but in a teamfight, you'll only hit people standing behind each other. Q is more consistentin terms of hitting multiple opponents. '' Both zigg's Q and ezreal's W have about the same consistency for hitting multiple targets, but Ezreal's W does more damage, on a slightly higher CD, as I said earlier. ''Then there's the Ults. AP Ezreal has more straight up damage on the first target, but it falls off over multiple hits VERY quickly, and will in all seriousness only realistically hit 3 opponents, only hitting more if you are lucky, and may well hit less. '' 95%+ of players will be able to make it to the outer portion of ziggs' ult before it lands, unless someone liek galio is forcing them to do otherwise. However, using Ezreal's E to get good position, you will almost never hit less than 3 enemies, and will often hit 4. Assuming this, and that both carries have 500AP, Ezreal's ult will do more damage to the first 5 enemies it hits, and it will do less afterwords. Even if 2 of the 5 enemies are standing in the middle portion of ziggs' ult, Ezreal's will still do more damage. ''Zigg's AoE deals less damage, sure, but it doesn't have a fall off, and the AoE is enormous- People will scatter to avoid it, meaning that their team formation gets broken up and you can burst down juicy targets without much hassle. People also scatter to avoid ezreal's ult, and with good positioning fr Putting it simply, Ziggs is gonne be far more useful in a teamfight than AP Ezreal in pretty much every situation that doesn't have the enemy team with 3+ Champions that rely on attack speed. If that situation were to, god forbid, happen, then yes, I think I'd rather AP Ezreal. But then and ONLY then You forgot to mention that Ziggs provides some nice CC from his slow, and satchel charge. And yes, Ziggs fits more teams in better ways than AP ezreal, due to the expectations of the Meta. Will Ziggs be far more useful? No, but he will still be more useful on an average basis, especially in solo que. ''What kind of parallel universe do you need to exist in, to say that Anivia's burst damage is "lacking", with a straight face? ANIVIA. She has a one-two combo with a 2.0 effective AP ratio, and bonus CC thrown in on top of it. '' What kind of parallel universe do you exist in to assume that anivia can hit her one-two combo consistently in lane. Because I want to be in that universe. Honestly, the only time anivia can land that combo often in lane is when agaisnt melee mids who don't have blinks/dodges, like morde or galio. The problem is that both of those champions can take that kind of combo and walk away giggling at how much it tickled. Sure, anivia can land her combo easier against an enemy who tries to walk around her will while standing in her ult, but again, who would get that close to where her combo would be much of a problem? She can also land her combo on players in the confusion of team fights, but even then, hitting multiple with her Q is unlikely, and hitting multiples with her Q+E combo in a single skirmish is impossible. I see more players get wrecked by consistently absorbing Mystic shots in lane than I do champs who get consitently comboed by anivia.